Road Trip
by oooooJAMIEooooo
Summary: When Roxas gets kicked out of his house on his eighteenth birthday and ends up hitchhiking by the side of a highway, who will pick him up? Axel, Demyx, and Namine of course. AkuRoku


Alright, so I haven't written anything in a very long time, and the only reason I managed to get this written was because my internet was down, but I think it turned out all right. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Also, as you may have already guessed, I don't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise, or the Volkswagen company, or anything really...

**Road Trip**

Day 1:

Roxas scowled as another car zoomed past. The sun beat down on his neck, no doubt giving him an awful farmer's tan, and his back was dripping in sweat. He dropped his left arm and raised his right, making sure that his thumb was clearly visible to the passing vehicles.

_Some eighteenth birthday this has turned out to be,_ he thought miserably. He shifted his weight onto his right leg, adjusting his backpack, and sighed. _Please let this next car be the one, please oh please._

As if on cue, a large car began to slow down. Roxas's eyes widened, _No, no, no, I take it back, not this one. _It was an old, faded blue Volkswagen bus covered in various dents, scratches, and patches of dried mud with doodles and 'wash me' signs drawn on. The driver had vibrant, fire-truck red hair and what looked to be strange upside down triangle-shaped tattoos under bright green eyes. Riding next to him in shotgun was a man with the strangest haircut Roxas had ever seen, like the love child of a mullet and a Mohawk. He was holding poorly concealed pipe. Roxas could've sworn that when the driver rolled down the window a cloud of smoke billowed out.

"Hey kid, need a ride?" The redhead asked.

Roxas almost said no, but then he remembered the look on his dad's face, pure rage, as he screamed at him to get out, and how his mom wouldn't look him in the eyes, choosing instead to stare at her feet. Besides, he'd already been standing by the side of the road for what seemed like hours (but was more likely a half hour, tops). "Yeah. I need to get to Twilight Town," he replied, trying to sound relaxed.

The passenger's eyebrows shot up comically, "Axel! Hey Ax! Did you hear him, he's trying to get to Twilight Town!"  
"Oh course I fucking heard him he's right next to me" the driver said, smacking his friend's arm with a grin, "That's where we're headed," he said, turning to face Roxas. Roxas smiled weakly but cursed silently in his head. He'd kind of hoped that once he told them where he was going they'd say they weren't going that way, or that they weren't going that far. The drive would take two days, at least. "Well what're you waiting for? Hop in!"

Roxas came so close to saying no. He'd never done anything like this. It would be so easy to change his mind, go home, and try to apologize. But then he thought of his dad screeching at him to never come back, and the disappointment written all over his mother's face, and the thought gave him the courage he needed to open the car door. Or try to, at least.

"Whoops, forgot to unlock it. There we go, try again." Roxas succeeded in opening the door and clambered into the car, realizing for the first time that there was a girl in the back. She looked out of place with her normal hair cut and plain white dress, but she seemed to be happy to be there.

"Hello, I'm Namine," she said and extended her hand to him, smiling softly. She had a small figure, pale blonde hair, and big blue eyes much like Roxas's own. He shook her hand and nervously returned the smile.

"Oh, I'm Axel, and this is Demyx," the driver, Axel, said, twisting his body to face the smaller boy, who was sitting directly behind him.

"I'm Roxas."

"Well Roxas, you're in for a wild ride." Roxas didn't doubt it.

* * *

"Ok Axel your turn. Fuck, marry, kill: George Orwell, William Goldberg, Leo Tolstoy." Roxas's head shot up, and for a moment he forgot where he was, remembering when the blonde girl next to him giggled.

"I recognize the first two, but what'd that last guy write?"

"War and Peace."

"Oh yeah. Definitely going to kill him then, I couldn't get past the first page of that book."

"Zexion likes it," Demyx said defensively.

"Well of course he does." Even though Roxas couldn't see the Axel's face, he was sure the redhead was rolling his eyes. Not interested in knowing whom Axel would pick to marry and whom he would pick to fuck, he cleared his throat loudly. Demyx looked over and beamed at him, "Hey little dude, we were wondering when you were going to wake up. Your throat sounds a little clogged up, do you want to hit this?" he asked, offering Roxas a colorful glass pipe that reeked of marijuana.

"Oh, no, I don't think that would help," Roxas declined, and turned to gaze out the window. They weren't on the highway anymore and it looked to be late in the afternoon. They were passing through fields filled with cows and horses. He frowned, "Where are we, anyway?"

"We're looking for a place to spend the night. A guy told us that there's a campground in some woods a little ways ahead of here," Namine informed him, smiling reassuringly. He nodded, and shuffled his feet uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. Namine must've noticed, because she asked him if he wanted to play tic-tac-toe. It was a little lame, but Roxas was grateful to have something to do, and really glad she hadn't suggested fuck-marry-kill. They passed the time doing that for a while, but after winning the fifth consecutive game, Roxas couldn't help but wonder if Namine was losing on purpose to make him feel better, and he started to lose interest.

"We should be almost there," she told him, and a couple minutes later they arrived at the campground. No one was there, and the place had a deserted feeling about it. Namine frowned, "that's strange. Maybe it's closed."

"I need to get out of this car, my legs are killing me. I'm going to park the car, and have a look around for the person who runs this place," Axel said, and when no one argued with him he pulled into a campsite near a river and got out. "I'll be right back, you guys set up," he called over his shoulder. Demyx groaned.

"Well, we should probably get started before it gets too dark out, Namine said wisely as they got out of the car, "Dem, could you help me gather some firewood? Oh, Roxas, there's a water-jug in the back, could you go find the pump and fill it up with water? I think I saw on up the road a little." Roxas nodded and once he had the jug he set off in the direction that they'd come in. As the sun crept lower and lower, Roxas couldn't help but feel a little nervous, jumping a little each time he heard something rustle in the forest. A twig cracked to the right of him, but when he looked he couldn't see anything. He felt a shiver go down the back of his neck and he knew someone, or something was watching him. Each time he heard a noise he sped up, until finally he was running, barely able to breath, heart pounding, when the thing tackled him, and he screamed.

"I can't believe you fell for that," Axel was howling with laughter, "not even Namine would fall for that." Roxas glared at him.

"That wasn't funny," he said icily, but Axel kept laughing. Roxas scowled and picked up the water jug, ignoring the other boy.

"That was hilarious, you should've seen your face,"

Roxas didn't respond.

"Oh Roxie don't be like that."

"Don't call me that," he snapped, forgetting that he was supposed to be giving Axel the silent treatment.

"Alright fine, I'll leave you alone," Axel said, backing away and throwing his hands up in mock exasperation, "I'll meet you back at camp."

"Good."

"Oh and Roxie?"

"What."

"You're cute when you're mad." Roxas's face turned beet red, and he sputtered to get out a response, but Axel only laughed and kept walking.

* * *

The first pump hadn't worked, so Roxas had had to go even further to find one that did, managing to get lost in the process, and by the time he finally found one that wasn't out-of-order, filled the jug up, and lugged it back to camp it'd been at least an hour. Tired and cranky, Roxas wasn't above giving Axel an earful for going back without him, despite knowing he'd gone back because Roxas wanted him to. There was an orange glow ahead of him, which must've been the campfire, around which he could make out several figures. As he got closer he could see them in more detail. Namine had a puffy blanket draped loosely over her shoulders, and Axel and Demyx were dancing around the fire… in their underwear. Roxas stopped in his tracks, jaw dropped, when Namine saw him and waved.

"Roxas, come watch the show with me," she called, before collapsing into a fit of giggles as Axel and Demyx twirled and hopped. Roxas found himself smiling too, and he jogged over and plopped himself down next to her.

"Do you want some?" she asked, pulling out a bottle of vodka that was tucked into her blanket. He accepted, but gagged a moment later – it smelled like rubbing alcohol and tasted worse, "Don't you have something to mix this with?" he asked, passing the bottle back to her.

"No, sorry," she said sympathetically. They took turns sipping from it, and Roxas found his eyes glued to Axel, as if in a trance. The redhead was tall and lean, with long pale legs and muscular arms, completely lost in his own made up dance, twisting and turning to music only he could hear. His eyes were closed, and Roxas was gazing at his face intently when the redhead opened one eye and winked. Roxas blushed, and turned his head away quickly, but the fast motion combined with the alcohol made his head spin and he fell into Namine's lap. She chuckled, "I think it's time for Roxas to go to sleep, I'll put him in the tent." Roxas passed out as she dragged him in, gently placing his head on the pillow, "Good night Roxas."

He murmured something unintelligible back as she zipped up the tent, and soon he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

One chapter down, I don't know how many to go :)

For some reason I like to imagine Demyx as a happy stoner kid. I don't know.

So I was watching the scene of On the Road that has Kristen Stewart's boobs in it and ever since then I've been thinking about road trips.


End file.
